onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:Sanjuanwolf2/@comment-26575165-20181230173420/@comment-26575165-20190108174549
San-uchiwa "Greenn j'espere juste que cette fois tu vas répondre a mes arguments" Je répond a chacun de tes arguments en fait. "Et si pour toi Amiral=Yonku ou est passé la raison dans ton message, un Yonku ca reste puissant avec son équipage c'est évident, par contre un Amiral accompagné de plusieurs VA qui normalement doivent rivaliser contre tout les pirates du monde pourquoi la marine ne massacre pas les Yonku facilement si c'est aussi simple que ca amiral=Yonku ?" Jtai déjà répondu que ça peut être très subjectif comme équilibre et non mathématiques (= raison). Maintenant si tu veux regarder les choses comme ça, il faut rendre équitable l equation grosso modo : 1 yonkou (+ équipage) = 1 Amiral + 5 à 6 vices amiraux avec marines. Même si on ajoute plus d hommes, de navires et de vices amiraux, ici tu vois bien que les 2 camps sont égaux, donc s annulent, les 2 camps meurt = opération suicide d autant que si des canons tartes sont présent autour de l île et ne parlons même pas du pays samourais, où là la Marine est très perdante. Bref c est un résultat catastrophique pour la Marine qu elle ne peut pas se permettre, ça l affaiblit grandement. Dans les cas où elle enverrait toutes ses forces contre un yonkou, je te l ai déjà dit = absence de la Marine au QG, impossibilité de protéger les DC, Marie Joa, les 5 étoiles, impel down, impossibilité d un buster call. Le but de la Marine et tu peux le lire partout sur le wikia est avant tout de PROTEGER. Le GM attaqué sans la Marine, s en ait finit de lui. Le GM a créé la Marine, jl invente nulle part tout ça. C est très logique. Sans parler des dégâts, pertes même avec toutes les forces de la Marine, d attaquer un yonkou de son territoire. Des alliés du yonkou peuvent se pointer aussi. "Ca revient a ce que je dis, Shichibukai font la balance meme si il s'agit d'amiral" Non t etais entrain de décrédibiliser la force allié de MF avec weeble, hors je viens de te prouver que tous réunit, ils valent peut être 3 corsaires + des marines les accompagnant. Au lieu de ça tout les corsaires ont rien foutu lors de la guerre (toi même tu l a dis), ils n ont pas du tout attaqué les alliés tout comme les alliés ne les ont pas attaqués. En plus tu te contredis si tu pars d un équilibre rationnel avec shishibukai qui contrebalance amiral aussi, dans ce cas ça revient a rajouter de la valeurs aux amiraux, aider les empereurs. "Justement Weble a battu les 16 allié de BB y compris leur équipage et tu sais bien que Weble est seul" 1 vs 1 capitaine + equipage c est beaucoup plus simple et ça fausse la valeur des alliés qui étaient plus de 40 réunis a MF. C est pas 1 vs 1, C est 1 Vs 44 (47) capitaines + équipages alliés + Oars qu il faut comparer ^^ pour comprendre qu a la guerre de Marineford, il y avait une force bien PLUS supérieure a un empereur et son équipage (1 yonkou). C est une évidence. Donc c est vachement drôle pour ma part de lire des arguments du style "a Marineford un yonkou de plus c était finis", lool on peut facile compter une force de 2 yonkous a MF. Et non seulement c est une victoire totale de la Marine mais en plus les corsaires n ont pas du tout été décisifs, ils se sont promenés (avec les amiraux aussi hormis akainu, c est mon avis) "Et comme tu as bien suivi le manga depuis un temps, tu sais que le GM a fait appel a toute la marine et tout les Shichibukai contre un seul Yonku et malgré ca le chef des armé de la marine sait meme pas qui va gagner XD, alors tu devrais savoir plus que n'importe qui que 4 Yonku réuni ca massacre la marine et les SC et meme Oda si tu veux XD" Tu lis pas ce que jte dis ? Tu peux ne pas être d accord mais fait un effort. C est déjà pénible pr moi de devoir faire un cours one piece, quand on sait que GM protégé par la Marine, que la Marine protège les dragons céleste, cours pour eux c est un BEA BA a savoir, aucuns fans de one piece ne peut le nier. Je répète donc, que Sengoku dise : "les gars ce tsunami c est rien, on va les défoncer", est d une absurdité sans nom au moment de sa 1ere grande action, de dévoiler son puissant pouvoir. Sanjuanwolf2 "Pourquoi la marine et le GM ont peur que 02 Empereurs s'allient sachant qu'un Empereur=un Yonkou...?" Déjà répondu, la crainte n est pas synonyme de défaite. La crainte est un sentiment qui est lié a une ou des raisons. On a pas peur sans raison et les raisons jlai aient donnés : Alliance = pertes humaines, matérielles, navires, gradés, pertes importantes = Marine, GM affaiblit, plus vulnérable face au monde. Y'a pas besoin d avoir un bac pr arriver a cette conclusion. S il avait SI peur au point que vous le pensez : 1- a Marineford je le répète on assiste au minimum a une force de 2 empereurs (voir +) réunis avec tout les alliés de BB + prisonniers Impel down, 2 shshibukai. 2- Ils auraient du pleurer l absence de 3 shishibukai, annuler la mise a mort de Ace. Ça a pas du tout été le cas. "Sais-tu pourquoi Shanks n'a pas tué Barbe Noire au lieu d'être passé par Barbe Blanche ?" Shanks a ce moment ne veut pas forcément le tuer mais peut-être que ace soit rappelé simplement. Apres logiquement parce qu il ignore où il est. "Si les Yonkou s'allient... L'équilibre des forces n'existe plus... " Et ? Si un corsaire tombe pareil, si un yonkou tombe pareil, aucuns camp n a pris le dessus, c est juste que le monde n était plus en paix. Ton alliance jte renvoi a ma réponse au dessus, et un yonkou + alliés + 2 corsaires en comptant l absence d un corsaire, l'équilibre il est comment ? "Juste 02 ont fait des ravages par le passé... Les 04 ni la marine ni le GM(Shichibukai, Cp) ne pourra gérer cette puissance qui est maintenu juste par un fil..." Pure avis basé sur ta propre interprétation. Si je me fie a la mienne ci dessus dont l importance des alliés, on arrive a une tout autre conclusion rationnelle. "Tu ne fais que dire que l'équilibre n'a pas été dit... Pourtant dans l'explication de Garp c'est déjà bien assez clair... Et depuis dans le Mangas, nous voyons bien que l'équilibre n'est que par rapport à la puissance..." Euuh nan parce qu au dessus, je suis bien dans une analyse équilibre mathématiques, militaire, entre puissances. "Ton argument n'est même pas à prendre en compte... Tu ne fais que chercher des excuses... Sans justification..." J espère qu au lieu de répondre ça qui est faux, tu me répondra de A a Z. Mais faut pas se forcer a répondre au risque d entrer dans le ridicule